


Escape

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: Never Normal [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't stay if I'm spending all my time looking over my shoulder for the next betrayal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Stargate: SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis/Stargate: Universe belong to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation.

Buffy lay on her motel bed, staring at the well-rumbled paper she'd kept in her pocket ever since the third time she'd dreamed of Daniel. She'd never told her friends about him, or they'd have just thought she was going crazy or that she'd had a relapse from that demon's venom.

But Daniel had never pushed her; never even suggested that she needed to kill her friends if she wanted out, and his friend, the Colonel, had given her some useful advice on handling the Potentials who had been dropped in her lap. Granted, it hadn't stopped everyone from turning on her, but between Daniel, the Colonel, and Spike, she'd found the strength to go back and finish it.

Now, though? She had nothing left for them. Every one of her her friends had left, died, or betrayed her at some time or other and while they had attempted to mend things, Buffy knew she would follow the spirally shell-like symbols out. She didn't know what would happen here, whether it would continue on without her, or if everything was in her head and vanish, but she couldn't face what she was sure would be yet another betrayal here.

Her eyes drifted closed. When she opened them again, she smiled at seeing the now-familiar desert and pyramid. She started for the entrance, wondering if it would be Daniel or the Colonel waiting for her.

Her smile widened when she saw Daniel already at a cooking fire.

"You look better than the last time I saw you."

Buffy sat down, accepting a bowl of stew from him. "Sunnydale is gone."

Daniel blinked in surprise, "What?"

"We won. But the underground imploded and the whole town dropped into a crater." Buffy's smile faded, "Spike died. So did Anya and more of the girls."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew it was possible. It still hurts." Buffy stabbed at her food. "I don't even know if it's from the betrayals, the losses, or getting a sword shoved through me."

Daniel reached over and squeezed her wrist, "Do you want me to get Jack?"

She shook her head, shovelling food so she didn't have to answer right away. For a dream, it was pretty good. To her relief, he didn't press and the quiet didn't feel uncomfortable.

By the time she finished, though, she was ready to talk, "I can't do it anymore."

"Do what?"

"Lead them." Buffy set her bowl down. "I can't stay if I'm spending all my time looking over my shoulder for the next betrayal. I want to wake up."

Daniel nodded with a smile, "You do realize I don't know what you'll wake up to, right? You've been in Sunnydale a long time. I think you'll wake up with me, but there's a chance you'll still be there."

"If there's a chance I can get out..."

"Come with me."

Buffy stood and followed him to a chamber she hadn't seen before. Daniel stood in front of some kind of stone pedestal and began pressing certain glyphs. Near the back of the room, another artifact began rotating and parts lit up with each glyph. The last one was the same spiral symbol Daniel had shown her before.

She jerked backward when something shot out towards her and then settled into a glowing, blue portal.

"Wow."

"I know." Daniel grinned at her. "All you have to due is step through."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

Buffy swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure what waited for her, but she was ready. She stepped into the portal.


End file.
